Raindrops and Roses
by mudbloodmaiden
Summary: Diana has a secret relationship with Sirius which can't exceed friendship right?what if two people see them and think otherwise? two people's lives could be changed, emotions planted where they shouldn't be and accusations errupt.OCSB and LJ..rr!


A/n: my first ff...hope ya like!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.  
  
**  
  
"I hate her!" I screamed. I was standing in the middle of an empty classroom screaming my head off about my best friend, Lily Evans.  
  
Suddenly a head appeared at the door, which I didn't see due to the fact that my back was facing the door. "Whatcha screaming about Diana?" said a deep voice.  
  
I turned around and blushed slightly. It was my other best friend, Sirius Black. Yes that's right, Hogwarts most eligible bachelor was my best friend, unfortunately no one ever knew about our friendship. With his dark hair, permanent tan, and status as a marauder, made almost all girls crazy about him.  
  
"Sorry, Sirius. Lily's just annoying the hell out of me!" I told him.  
  
He grinned his famous mischievous grin and walked into the classroom. He had on his red sweater and black jeans (which made him all the more adorable) and over it he had his robes.  
  
"What did she do this time?" Sirius asked. Everyone who had ever heard of the marauders knew that James and Sirius were the most arrogant people. They also knew of Lily and James' famous arguments and confrontations.  
  
But most people didn't know of Sirius's other side, as I did. He was the gentlest and most caring person I know, and everything else? It was just a façade as he had put it once.  
  
Sirius and I only met in third year. It was the second Hogsmeade weekend and I was outside of Tanya's Totals (a shop for everything a girl needs), waiting for Lily to get done shopping. Don't get me wrong, I love to shop, I just can't stand the 'OOO Its so cute!'s I end up hearing every second, it would get annoying to any sane person.  
  
As I stood there, something suddenly ran me over. I looked up and saw to my surprise that it was a boy. He had floppy black hair and was holding what appeared to be an oddly shaped giant dungbomb. He got up, and without even saying sorry, ran off.  
  
That got me mad. Its one thing to accidentally run into someone, but a totally different thing to not apologize. I was muttering incessantly about 'stupid boys' when Lily finally decided to come out of the store. Lily was the kind of girl who even at 13 could get anyone's attention. She had straight red hair to her shoulders that was layered perfectly. She had astoundingly green eyes, which anyone in Hogwarts could instantly recognize.  
  
Lily could easily be the best looking girl in our year. She had perfect cream coloured skin and even without make up, still looked drop dead gorgeous.  
  
Anyways, what was I saying? Oh yes, so after that we went to get a drink at the Three Broomsticks. We had just found a table when 4 guys approached us. One of them I recognized to be the one who ran me over. I was just about to verbally assault him about his manners when he started speaking, "I-I'm sorry."  
  
"What??" I stared incredulously. He looked nervous. Since when do people get nervous about apologizing to someone they ran into, it wasn't a big deal.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry I r-ran you o-over." He said. He took something out from behind his back. It was a small wrapped present. I looked at him disbelieving.  
  
"I-I-I w-want you t-to have th-this. I-it w-will let m-me know y-you forgive m-me." He stuttered. I was still not sure about this whole thing.  
  
" Its ok. It was nothing, and there's no way I could take this from you. It was a simple mistake." I stated calmly.  
  
He face, for a fleeting moment, looked shocked and worried, but then it returned to his poor withered look.  
  
"P-Please? I-it would m-make me at r-rest." He said. This stuttering thing was getting to me. What was this guy? He was freaking me out. Just then one of his friends, a small blonde kid, snorted. I raised an eyebrow. Lily nudged me.  
  
"Di, that guy is freaking me out! Just take the present and make him go away!" She hissed.  
  
I followed her orders and quickly took the present. He thanked me and sped away at an amazing speed.  
  
"That was..erm.extremely weird." I said, slowly opening the wrapping. I saw a small box with a small red button. There was a little sign that said: Push to get your apology. I was a little hesitant but seriously, what can a little button do? Unfortunately for me, a lot.  
  
I pushed the button and about fifty fireworks went off in the pub, and a ton of dungbombs. A sign appeared flashing the message: brought to you by the marauders .  
  
Suddenly I heard a loud boom of laughter. OOOOO those boys were in for it. This was an apology? What a bunch of shit.  
  
Suddenly another more powerful voice sounded out. "MISS DIANA WETHERING!!"  
  
My head snapped to attention. Professor McGonagall was standing there looking utterly shocked. I looked from her to the remote in my hand. Oh crap. I tried to tell her it wasn't me but she wouldn't listen.  
  
"I never expected this of you Miss Wethering. This means detention. Tonight, promptly at half past six."  
  
I stood there stunned. Me...in detention? I've never been in detention!  
  
"But of course you couldn't have done this yourself. It must've been him. Mr. Black!" McGonagall went on.  
  
I turned my head to see whom she'd blamed. It was the boy! Oh was he going to get it from me!  
  
He looked at McGonagall and me and grinned. "Yes, Minnie?"  
  
McGonagall scowled, "Don't call me that. Did you have anything to do with this?" She said pointing to the zooming fireworks around the room. I followed her finger to see the entire pub watching this and half of them were standing on their seats trying to get away from the flying fireworks and holding their noses to rid of the smell. It would have been incredibly funny if not for the entire incident of me falsely being accused.  
  
Black looked at the poster in a bored manner and replied, "Well, Minerva. Of course it was me. Who else do you know who could pull off such a stunt?" He had said the last part with a stupid grin on his face. I wanted to tear his head off. How could he?? How dare he! I, Diana Wethering, was not going to detention!  
  
McGonagall sighed, "Well Sirius, you'll be joining Miss Wethering here in detention tonight."  
  
My eyes went wide, detention with him? Especially my FIRST detention? I inwardly groaned. I was going to kill him later.  
  
So when six twenty-five rolled around I made my way to McGonagall's office. I rapped on the door and went in. I took a seat, and noticed that Sirius wasn't here yet. Just as six thirty approached, Sirius came strolling in. I glared at him that he returned with a grin.  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat to get our attentions and then spoke, "You two will be cleaning the trophy room, without magic!"  
  
I groaned and Sirius grinned. Why did I have to get stuck with the prat? We made our way to the room. There was a small box outside the room that was labeled, wands. We dropped our wands in there and went into the room. She told us what we were to do leaving the bottles of cleaning solution and a few rags. On her way out she bid us good luck and that she'd be back to fetch us at a quarter to twelve. She shut the door and we heard a small click. My eyes went wide again, "Did she just lock us in here?"  
  
Sirius nodded. He was looking solemn now. As we got started I began talking. At first it was just a "I hate this." And so on, but then I began asking him questions, which to surprise he answered. And in turn he interrogated me as well. We even ended up having a soap fight. By the time McGonagall had come around to get us we were soaking wet and grinning like maniacs but the trophies were indeed clean.  
  
She rolled her eyes and said something about kids today and dropped us back at the portrait. We went inside and bid each other good night. But before I could make it up the stairs, Sirius pulled me back.  
  
"Di?" He called. "Could we.you know..keep this a secret?"  
  
I nodded to tired to ask questions. But it seemed I didn't need to, he was willing to give a full explanation.  
  
"Di, you are an awesome person, and I would love to be your friend. But there is a problem. My friends, and me..are well..you know..different from you. It wouldn't be too good if I decided to all of a sudden talk to you. Ouch..that sounded harsh..I don't mean to be..I just don't think I'm ready to tell them about us."  
  
I grinned at him, "God, Siri, you sound as if you're protecting your girlfriend from meeting your parents."  
  
He looked taken back, so I continued, "Sirius, I don't are who you tell, as ong as we are still friends. Deal?"  
  
He smiled, "Deal. Goodnight Di."  
  
" 'Night Sirius." I called making my way up the stairs. And that was the start of our friendship.  
  
I looked up at Sirius, "Oh nothing. She was..ugh! I swear that girl will do anything to get back at James."  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
'Its not funny!" I said.  
  
Sirius laughed harder. "UGH!" I yelled.  
  
And when he wouldn't stop laughing, I turned around and refused to talk to him. He snapped out of his laughter and started apologizing. Unbeknownst to him, I was grinning like an idiot listening to him. I turned around laughing and pulled him into a hug. **  
  
I heard a commotion in the hall and went to check it out. People have told me quite often, that I, Lily Evans, am a nosy girl. I'm not nosy; I'm just a prefect who can't help but helping people.  
  
I ran to the door of an abandoned classroom and what I saw made me wish I never had a best friend.  
  
There was my best friend in the entire world, Diana Wethering, hugging my worst enemies best friend.  
  
I felt a surge of hatred and a surge of.jealousy? No it couldn't be that.  
  
A voice said at the back of my head.  
  
'Of course not. Why in the world would I be jealous?' I aksed.  
  
it taunted.  
  
'Umm no. I don't need a boy to keep me happy.' I told it. I hated being fifteen and the only girl without a boyfriend. Well ok, it wasn't that exaggerated. It was.well..in truth...confusing.  
  
it asked.  
  
I was getting agitated not to mention scaring myself because talking to my conscience isn't very high on my to-do list.  
  
'Listen to me. I DO NOT like him! Its not my fault he's utterly handsome the way his hair is so messy and he has those adorable glasses' I nearly gasped aloud. What the hell was I thinking?  
  
I shut out the voice and went to think about my now confused feelings. I walked down the hall not noticing where I was going, and who should I run into? James Potter of course!  
  
** James Potter. My name. Who doesn't know it? It's famous. Potter being the legendary name. I could, if I was willing, trace my lineage back to 1278. And then it changed to Gryffindor. Yep, that's right. Me, James Harold Potter, had Gryffindor's very blood running through him. Not only that, the fat that my parents are who they are. My mum, first class witch of course. Creator of Daily Prophet she is. And on top of that, My father is The Minister of Magic. Who could want more? As for me, two more years then I graduate and start training to become a first rate Auror. My reflexes they tell me is one of the reasons I should become an Auror. Now that is just because of Quidditch you see.  
  
I am the star seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Now I tell you, rich, famous, not to mention good looking and extremely popular, who wouldn't want to be me?  
  
Unfortunately for me, a few people did. Now I can't give Snivelly any points because he's, well, him. And then there's Malfoy, I guess he just has problems. And of course there are all those Blacks. Everyone except Sirius of course. I can't believe someone like Sirius has such a rotten family.  
  
I was making my way down the third story hall, deep in thought, when something or rather someone ran into me. I was pushed to the ground, as were they. I looked and saw it to be no one other than Lily Evans.  
  
Oh there are a great many things to be said about her. First off, her being gorgeous. Any guy would love to go out with her. Unluckily for them, she wouldn't date. Secondly, she was extremely bright and a prefect. So you couldn't do anything to show off by setting off a prank that resulted in a banner saying: Lily Evans you are one hot gal. As you can tell I obviously know from experience. Thirdly, she hates me. And as I pretend to hate her back, I can't help but fall even more for her. And the final part? She's just the kind of girl my parents wish to marry me off to as soon as I get a steady job. As they've told me before, blood doesn't matter to them as long as she is decent. She could be a muggle for all they cared. But I'm not saying being pureblood makes me any better. Hell, I could care less about that. But it's still freaky. Evans and me? Lily Potter does have a nice ring to it.doesn't it??  
  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice, "Potter what the hell is the matter with you?"  
  
"Damn you Evans. It was all your bloody fault!" I answered. Oh great, the girl of my dreams and all I can do is swear at her?  
  
Her eyes glinted angrily. "Potter, just watch where you're going from now on. Alright?"  
  
She was letting me off the hook just like that? My eyes must've widened for she started talking again.  
  
"I have better things to be doing than arguing with you. If you will excuse me, I have things to do, so move your arse out of the way." I got up quickly but managed to retort, "That never stopped you before Tiger." I added a wink just to see its effect.  
  
She had been walking away and stopped dead. She turned her head and yelled down the hall, "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"  
  
I chuckled, "Tut tut Evans, a girl as pretty as you shouldn't be using such foul words."  
  
I could see Lily's blood boiling and found this very amusing. She looked shocked for a moment then turned around calling over her shoulder, "I'll say whatever the bloody hell I want to. And five points from Gryffindor for using foul language Potter."  
  
I stared after her. Me? I'd sworn once! Okay, maybe twice. But compared to her, I was an angel? Damn that Evans. I can't even get her off my mind.  
  
I walked by what was supposed to be an empty classroom but there were people there! I hid behind an armor and listened to what they were saying. Nosy? I'd say so, but how can I help it? I am a marauder aren't I?  
  
I heard a girl's voice, "So Sirius. Are we on for tomorrow at three at the Three Broomsticks as usual?"  
  
Sirius was in there? I heard him reply, "Of course Di. Wouldn't miss it for the world. See ya around!I better leave before anyone sees."  
  
What was this? Diana Wethering and Sirius Black were going out? And he hadn't bothered to tell me? I was his freaking best friend! Ok so Diana is gorgeous too, of course not as much as Lily. Damn I have it bad.  
  
Diana Wethering. I searched my mind and it brought up a face. She had straight blonde hair, down to her back. The bluest eyes I had ever seen and defiantly a good body. Not that Lily's was bad. Lily was small and she was curvier. Diana was taller and way more.athletic? Who knows? All I know is that tomorrow at three o'clock. I was going to be in my invisibility cloak at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
I just had to tell Remus first.  
  
**  
  
I bid Diana goodbye and walked back to the common room alone. I loved Di like a sister and I hated that we couldn't tell anyone about our friendship, but it would be awkward otherwise. Her friends and my friends just don't get along. You know? To her, her life is just Lily, Me, and Natalie. Lily Evans being James' rival, me being James' best friend, and Natalie being her other best friend. I knew there was no way we could ever talk freely about our friendship. Di was definitely one of my closest friends. I could tell her anything. And I could get any advice from her. No one knows this but half my pranks are halfway planned by Diana! When I'm with her its like I could be the biggest nerd on earth and she'd still treat me like I'm her best friend. It's the only time that I ever let my guard down.  
  
By now I had reached the portrait hole and I tried to remember the password. I looked at the lady in the pink dress and it suddenly occurred to me. "Pizzalooloo" I said feeling like an idiot. Who the heck came up with these stupid passwords? I'd have to ask Remus later.  
  
I walked in and suddenly I could feel eyes on me. It used to be creepy, but now I was used to it. The price you paid to be popular, I thought sadly. I walked up the stairs to reach the fifth year dorms and walked in. It was a mess like usual. I cleared a place on the desk next to my bed. I pulled out my book bag and got out my homework. If anyone had walked into that room, they would've announced it a miracle. Sirius Black doing homework, but to me it was a habit. I always did my homework, as amazing as it seems. How else am I supposed to pass?  
  
I took one look at my History Of Magic Essay and went completely blank. Without realizing what my brain was doing, I pulled out an extra piece of parchment. I dipped my quill in ink and started writing.  
  
No one, not even James knows about this. I've never told anyone incase of them thinking its stupid or bad. I love to write, about anything and everything. I even end up going down to the library to research materials. Yeah yeah, who could ever think that Sirius Black was such.a weirdo?  
  
I heard someone come up the stairs and quickly put away my writing I'd have to start again later. I went over to my bed and pulled out Which Broomstick and started reading it. A minute later James came bursting through the door looking very perturbed.  
  
A/N: Its not much now but I swear it'll get better!!! I hope you read and like. R/R!!! Constructive criticism is welcome! 


End file.
